The PureBlood Princesses Vampire Knight FanFic
by vanex300
Summary: Well its about two pureblood girls name Courtney and Melanie. There life in the night class. Its AidoxOC and ShikixOC and a little bit of KanamexOCxOC. Well as you can see I suck at writing summaries but please read the story its much better than this.R&R


The Pureblood Princesses {Vampire Knight Fan-Fic}

My Character's

**_Name: Courtney Bloom (main character)_**  
><strong><em>Age: 16<em>**  
><strong><em>Race: Vampire<em>**  
><strong><em>Status: Pureblood<em>**  
><strong><em>Personality: Mean to everyone (Except For her twin sister Melanie), Evil, Rebellious, Smart, Gets mad easily, and she can hold a grudge for a long time.<em>**  
><strong><em>Appearance: Her height is 5'7. She has dark brown hair that reaches her waist. Has caramel eyes. Has also a good figure.<em>**  
><strong><em>Likes: Melanie, Spiders, Bats, Coconut, Her hair, Human Blood, And lastly Snakes.<em>**  
><strong><em>DISLIKES: Yuki, Ruka, Zero, Dogs, Vampire Hunters, People that don't listen to her, And finally YUKI.<em>**

**_Name: Melanie Bloom (Main Character)_**  
><strong><em>Age: 16<em>**  
><strong><em>Race: Vampire<em>**  
><strong><em>Status: Pureblood<em>**  
><strong><em>Personality: Nice, Mean but not so much like Courtney, Smart.<em>**  
><strong><em>Appearance: Looks the same like Courtney.<em>**  
><strong><em>Likes: Sweets, Coconuts, Loves Aidou-senpai, Courtney, Snakes, And Human Blood.<em>**  
><strong><em>Dislikes: Yuki, Vampire Hunters.<em>**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Melanie?" I said

"Yeah?" My beloved sister, Melanie said.

"I hate that girl with all my heart. " I said

"I do too". She said.

"What's her face?" I said.

"Her name is Yuki."

Oh you might not get the conversation me and my sister are having. Let me fast-forward to the beginning of the day.

FAST-FORWARDING

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO TO THAT STUPID BOARDING SCHOOL! THATS WHERE ALL THE FILTHY HUMANS GO! AND WORST OF ALL THAT'S WERE KANAME KURAN IS! YOU KNOW I HATE HIM WITH ALL OF MY DEAD HEART!" I yelled.

"Courtney calm down". My father said.

"CALM DOWN YOU SAY! HAHAHAHAHA! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! I THOUGHT TODAY WILL BE A BEAUTIFUL DAY BECAUSE IT'S MELANIE'S AND MY BIRTHDAY! BUT NOOO IT'S A FUCKING UGLY DAY! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED US DAD I H..." I was cut off by my dads scream.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL..." My dad calm down a bit.

"There waiting outside..." I didn't let my father finish the sentence. I got out of his office. And I saw Kaname and other people I didn't know, in the living room.

"OH GREAT HE DOESN'T TRUST US GOING BY OURSELVES!" I yelled once again.

I pass them, while passing them I took out my middle finger. I headed to my sister.

"Melanie we don't have to go if we don't want to go. Where will you like to go?" I said softly giving her a kind smile. I only give those kind smile to her not to anyone else.

My sister was about to answer but an annoying voice interrupted her.

"DONT YOU DISRESPECT KANAME SENPAI!" A girl said.

WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SCREAM AT ME YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING! I said. She was a about to slap me but Melanie stop her. By grabbing her wrist and twisting. The girl whimper in pain but my sister didn't let go.

"What gives you the right to touch my younger sister?" Melanie hissed. Then she pushes her to the floor and turn around. She smile at me and said:

"I'll go anywhere were you go Courtney." Melanie said with the kindest smiles.

Then our dad came out of his office. "What's all the commotion". "Why are you guys still here go pack". We both rolled our eyes and went to our room. We heard our father was apologizing to them. We call our maids to help us pack. We both agree that we will go and make their (AKA all the vampires in the night class) life a living hell. Especially Kaname. We headed back to the living. One of our maid told us that we had a different car will be using than the others.

Everyone was saying there goodbyes, except for me and my sister. We just went outside and went to the car and waited for the others to come out from the house to the car so we can follow them. They finally came out and we left.

2 hours past

We finally arrived at the stupid school. And we saw the longest stairs, but we didn't have to worry I teleported me and my sister to the top of the stairs. While the others had to walk up the stairs..

They took 30 minutes but it felt like it was for eternity. We were heading to the chairmen (sp?) office. We went inside the office. We sat down.

"Well nice to meet you I'm the Headmaster Kaien. But you guys can call me Uncle Kaien." he offered.

"Sure". Melanie answers awkwardly." Uncle Kaien" was giving us our uniform. He talk about the rules of the school. We were done we said are good byes and left.

When we were heading back to moon dorms. The girl the Melanie push to the floor, was glaring at us.


End file.
